


Naked Hide and Seek

by DracoPendragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Naked Hide and Seek, just hip grinding and kissing, not smutty at all, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always cheats at naked hide and seek. But Ianto doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Hide and Seek

'Ianto?' Jack called out. 'Ianto! Come out, come out, wherever you are!' He'd been searching for only 3 minutes or so, but when there was a naked Ianto hiding from him somewhere in the Hub, Jack wasn't going to look for long before he changed his plan of attack to ensure a victory on his behalf. He pressed a few of the buttons on his Vortex Manipulator, and the Rift alarm blared out around him.

A blur of movement caught Jack's eye, and he looked towards the entrance to the Archives. There was Ianto, sticking his head around the corner.

'You cheated again,' he said, not looking at all annoyed.

'Yep,' Jack replied as he sauntered towards his lover. He turned the alarm off, grinning at the other man. 'I win.' Pulling Ianto to him so they were flush against each other, he whispered in the other's ear. 'Do I get my prize now?' He ground their hips together, smirking against Ianto's neck.

'Shit,' the reply came in the form of a low groan. 'Not here, Jack. What if Gwen walks in agai-'

He was cut of by a pair of lips pressing against his own, hard and desperate. Jack swallowed the moan the action had issued hungrily, one of his hands at the back of Ianto's head, the other wrapped around his waist, holding his lover close.

He pulled away and received a strange look. 'Bed. I don't think Gwen'd appreciate the sight of the things I have planned,' he spoke lowly into Ianto's ear before moving back and pulling his lover to his bunker.


End file.
